Depilating devices such as epilators, shavers, and hair clippers must often be placed in a certain angular position on the surface of the skin in order to obtain an optimal result. More specifically, the application angle, defined as the angle between a reference axis (longitudinal axis) of the depilating device and the surface of the skin, should lie within a certain optimal range. For disc-type epilators with closing tweezers, for example, the optimal application angle is about 90° plus/minus 15°. A depilating device typically comprises a depilating member for extracting or cutting hairs, and a body comprising a motor and providing a grip for holding the device. The depilating member comprises, for example, tweezers or cutting blades. The inclination of the depilating member relative to the surface of the skin is generally determined by the inclination of the body relative to the surface of the skin. In order to achieve an effective depilating action, the depilating member has to come into contact with the hair and/or the skin surface in a position which lies within a predetermined range of angular positions relative to the surface of the skin. If the depilating device is applied to the skin at an angular position which exceeds substantially from said predetermined range of angular positions, the depilating action may be insufficient. Furthermore the treatment may cause injuries, skin irritations, pain, or broken hairs resulting in ingrowing hair. This can pose problems to inexperienced users who have difficulties in positioning the depilating device at the optimal application angle relative to the skin. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a depilating device having means for increasing the probability that the depilating device is being held at an optimal application angle relative to the surface of the skin.
This object is achieved by the features of the independent claim. Further specifications and preferred embodiments of the invention are outlined in the dependent claims.